


In the World of Lies We live

by RandomCoil



Series: Sanders Sides- AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Bodyguard AU, Alternate Universe- Hitamn AU, Angst, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There'll be lots of violence, Thomas owns a company, Tortures, Violence, Wounds, disturbing visuals, strong visuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCoil/pseuds/RandomCoil
Summary: “It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things.”― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish





	1. LEAKED DATA NO.001

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the character chart, I merely found it on the internet. Slightly altered for my needs. There's link below :)
> 
> Copyright 2004 – 2011 by EPIGUIDE.COM, the Guide to Web Entertainment  
> This chart may be reprinted as long as above credit is included  
> http://www.epiguide.com/ep101/writing/charchart.html

**Character's Full Name: Virgil Anton Morgan      Date: 29 August 2018**

|     
---|---  
  |   |    
  | 

Nickname:

| 

Anxiety, Tony (used only by Didi)  
  
  | 

Does s/he like the nickname?

| 

Straightforward despises his work-nickname.  
  
  | 

Birthdate:

| 

��.��.����  
  
  | 

Place of birth:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Ethnic background:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Religion:

| 

Atheist  
  
  | 

Current address:

| 

������ ����������� �  
  
  | Does s/he rent or own? |  Owns a nice 5 r&k apartment  
  | 

A brief description of home:

|    

One out of the five rooms in the apartment is solely Virgils’s that he uses as his bedroom/nirvana room, just as Dimitri does, where the other has no right to enter as it's their own ‘time out’ zone where they can just calm down and re-charge. One of the three remaining rooms is their shared bedroom with a king-sized bed. There’s one room where the two keep their little ‘farm’ where they keep a variety of venomous snakes and spiders to harvest the said venom for use in their work. The last room is used as a playroom/Livingroom with a set of black leather sofas and armchairs; a big screen and play console. The both hitman share a big, white, tiled bathroom and a spacious and modern kitchen with dining area. All of the panorama-windows in the apartment is sealed off with a 5 cm thick bulletproof metal ‘curtain’-kind of thing.  
  
  |    
Does s/he live with anyone? | 

Dmitri ‘Deceit’ Pavlov  
  
  | 

Describe the area in which s/he lives: A nice apartment in the middle of the city of ��������� , among many skyscrapers, near ������� patisserie, a ������� mall and a ����������� park.  
  
  | 

Home decor: ※Expensive | Inexpensive |  ※Carefully planned |  ※Comfortable |  ※Neat |  Cluttered  
  
  |    
Does s/he drive? Own a car? Owns a custom made pit-black Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle, the older ’99 model that drives >300km/h and cost roughly 15k$, exclusive the few k$ Virgil spent to change the brakes for some more solid ones; and a pair of Kawasaki Ninja H2R he and Didi uses when on a mission together.  
  |    
Pets? A Egyptian breed hairless cat called Sam.  
  |    
Current occupation: A hitman, since his ��th birthday, currently employed by ‘the Guardians’- a bodyguard agency.  
  |    
Income: ������������  
  | 

Sexuality: Pansexual  
  
  |    
List any significant previous romantic partners: Dimitri Pavlov  
  | 

How did they meet? Virgil grew up with Dmitri Pavlov at an orphanage in ��������, lived together since their first contract of the head of the �������� Orphanage they lived at, Sa��nt�a Sm�th  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**

Height: 180 cm

| 

Weight: 65 kg

| 

Body type: thin, athletic, low-body fat  
  
---|---|---  
  
Eye color: ice blue

|   | 

Skin tone: really pale, with cold undertones, would be described as snow-white.  
  
Face shape sharp features, very feminine with big eyes, long eyelashes and pouty lips.

|    
  
Any prominent features: His lower ribs have been clinically removed at a young age, which now causes him chronic back pain in the thoracic spine area. Has a collection of scars (such as knives, bullets, scrapes etc.) littering his whole body from his years-long work as a hitman. A few years old tattoo of a black-panther entangled with an inaccurately huge yellow rattlesnake on his whole back, reaching down to his ass-cheeks and up to the neck. Has a lot of earrings (11 holes in ears- 6 in left ear, 5 in right; a tongue piercing, double pierced right brow; had a septum piercing) and other jewelry (mostly chokers). His teeth are clinically sharpened, filed.  
  
Whom does s/he most look like: Andrej Pejic  
  
General health: looks fragile but is surprisingly sturdy, very flexible, used to high levels and amounts of exercise and effort.

|    
  
Any current health problems or chronic conditions? General anxiety disorder, chronic back pain.  
  
How does s/he dress?

Price: Expensive | ※ Average |  Inexpensive |  Cheap

Style: Haute Couture |  Conservative |  Trendy |  Eclectic | Business |  Sexy |  Gaudy  | ※Casual |  Sloppy  
  
Why does she dress in the above manner? Wears whatever is comfortable for him, doesn’t care what is trendy and what not, the comfort of his usual hoodie and jeans/sweatpants is often the only thing that helps ground him when he is being anxious.  
  
Any work uniforms? When on a mission, he wears a modified version of Reapers outfit from Overwatch. His armor is more shaped after his slender body type, without the bulky combat boots or unnecessarily sticking out bullet or gun holders. The whole suit and accessories are kept tight to his body in the much more discreet way. There is no cape/coat- but the hood and mask (which distorts his voice heavily) stay. Instead of sleeves from the coat, he has tight sleeves with inbuild gloves. Wears high quality, custom-made non-slip light sneakers.  
  
Any special jewelry? A yellow-sapphire earring in his right ear.

|    
  
Grooming: ※Fastidious/Very neat |  Average |  Clean but scruffy |  Dirty/Unkempt

(Only because Didi freaks out when Virgil gets sloppy, so he learned rather early to keep everything neat, so now he unconsciously keeps everything clean)  
  
Describe hairstyle: semi-short, natural raven-black semi-waved hair that is more often bleached and colored than not. (Currently, hair color is magenta) He tends to hide his face behind his fringe, but when home or alone he ties them up in a sloppy bun on a top oh his head or on the left side, where a couple of hair strands fall down casually giving him a much more approachable and adorable look.  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:**  

The pace of speech: mostly slow, but when anxious he talks faster and faster

| 

Voice tone: he often sounds like he is angry or pissed off, which makes his tone often harsher than he intends. He sighs quite often when talking.  
  
---|---  
  
Accent/dialect, if any:

| 

No noticeable accent.  
  
Mannerisms/demeanor?

Cool/confident | Volatile |  ※Nervous/shy | ※Aggressive |  Friendly |  Remote |  ※Other (describe)

(he sounds and talks confidently only at work)  
  
Typical posture:

Stiff |  Stands straight but not stiffly |  Average, varies with mood |  ※Slumped/defeated |  Slouchy, careless | Relaxed |  ※Other (describe)

(he is constantly in fight-or-flight mode)  
  
Gestures: Rarely |  ※Controlled |  When excited |  Most of the time |  Wildly/oddly |  Other (describe)  
  
Common/habitual gestures: worrying his bottom lip, picking at his sleeves, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
**EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:**

Finances: his criminal activity, as well as profit from the falsification of documents, is very well paid.  
  
---  
  
Morning Routine: He tries to fall asleep, often he fails at it so he has to use some sort of sleeping pills. When he finally dozes off its usually around 8/9-ish a.m.  
  
Workday: His work-‘day’ begins with keeping Didi company. As Dimitri attends their ‘pets’ he uses the time to collect the venoms from the animals and prepares for the occasional poison/ tranquilizers production he works over in the corner of the room where his little ‘laboratory’ is.  
  
Dinner: He eats meals only prepared by Dimitri or himself.  
  
Evening: Wakes often from a nightmare-filled sleep with a shout on his lips around 6-7p.m.  
  
Sleep Habits: Falls asleep with severe difficulty, must use sleep medication.  
  
Any special talents? Skills? Virgil is formally a ballet dancer and gymnast, so his body is very flexible, lately, he tends to exercise in the mountains to mountain climb and around the city to do some parkour. Has light-feet. Has wide knowledge of production and use of a variety of poisons. Very skilled with knives, he excels at close hand-to-hand combat. He feels rather comfortable while using short-range guns, but only uses when necessary and always with a silencer on. The possibility of you being dead before you even notice or hear him is worryingly high.  
  
What is s/he particularly _unskilled_ at? Taking care of stress, opening up to others about his problems. Virgil can’t play any sports, he doesn’t do teamwork (besides w/ Didi), can’t keep any of house plants alive besides Venus fly-catchers. Can’t sw��.  
  
Hobbies? Messes with Didi, bakes pastries (has a sweet-tooth just as Didi), plays the piano, works out, trains muay-Thai and MMA.  
  
**FAMILY OF ORIGIN:**  

Mother's name: ������� ��������  
  
---  
  
Current status: ��������  
  
Mother’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Father's name: ��������

|    
  
Father’s occupation, if any: ��������

|    
  
Sibling: ����������������  
  
**THE PAST:**  

Hometown (if different from current home): ��������  
  
---  
  
A childhood filled with mental and physical abuse and hours and hours of ballet and gymnastics training.  
  
Happiest memory: The day he found Didi alive after the incident at ��������, year ����  
  
Saddest memory: The day his parents abandoned him or when he found Dimitri al broken down after learning that because of �������� he wouldn’t be able to become a father.  
  
How much school did s/he attend, if any? Did/does s/he like school? Why or why not?

Went to ballet- and gymnastic school 55 hours a week, not counting the weekends where he would run away to spend some time with Didi.  
  
First crush/romantic love? Dimitri ‘Deceit’ Pavlov  
  
What was his/her first sexual experience? Is it a positive or negative memory? With Dimitri, at age of ��, during the longest period of separation caused by ������, year ������. (It was one of their many, but mainly sexual-need/tension relievers that rarely happens the past few years as both of them prefers meaningless one-night stands.)  
  
**RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:**

Who is his/her best friend? Dimitri ‘Deceit’ Pavlov  
  
---  
  
Who are his/her other close friends? -  
  
Who's the most important person in his/her life right now, and why? Dimitri ‘Deceit’ Pavlov.  
  
**LIKES/FAVORITES:**

Food: Korean, Spicy, Curry

| 

Drink: Vodka, Champagne, Wine

| 

Color: Lilac  
  
---|---|---  
  
Book: Hardcore Self Help: F**k Anxiety by Robert Duff

| 

Film: Black Cauldron

| 

TV Show: Bones  
  
Music/Song: Bullet, Hollywood Undead

| 

Sport: MMA

|    
  
Motto/Quote: ‘My greatest and only motivation is spite’

|   |    
  
 


	2. LEAKED DATA NO.002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the character chart, I merely found it on the internet. Slightly altered for my needs. There's link below :)
> 
> Copyright 2004 – 2011 by EPIGUIDE.COM, the Guide to Web Entertainment  
> This chart may be reprinted as long as above credit is included  
> http://www.epiguide.com/ep101/writing/charchart.html

 

**Character's Full Name: Dimitri Alexei Pavlov   Date: 28 August 2018**

|     
---|---  
  |   |    
  | 

Nickname:

| 

Deceit, Didi (used only by Tony)  
  
  | 

Does s/he like the nickname?

| 

He says that he doesn’t care about his nickname but he actually he kind of likes it, he feels pride from the name  
  
  | 

Birthdate:

| 

��.��.����  
  
  | 

Place of birth:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Ethnic background:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Religion:

| 

Atheist  
  
  | 

Current address:

| 

������ ����������� �  
  
  |    
Does s/he rent or own? | 

Owns a nice 5 r&k apartment  
  
  | 

A brief description of home:

|  One out of the five rooms in the apartment is solely Deceit’s that he uses as his bedroom/nirvana room, just as Virgil does, where the other has no right to enter as it's their own ‘time out’ zone where they can just calm down and re-charge. One of the three remaining rooms is their shared bedroom with a king-sized bed. There’s one room where the two keep their little ‘farm’ where they keep a variety of venomous snakes and spiders to harvest the said venom for use in their work. The last room is used as a playroom/Livingroom with a set of black leather sofas and armchairs; a big screen and play console. The both hitman share a big, white, tiled bathroom and a spacious and modern kitchen with dining area. All of the panorama-windows in the apartment are shaded on the outside, are sealed off with a 5 cm thick bulletproof metal ‘curtain’-kind of thing.  
  |    
Does s/he live with anyone? | 

Virgil ‘Anxiety’ Morgan  
  
  | 

Describe the area in which s/he lives: A nice apartment in the middle of the city of ��������� , among many skyscrapers, near ������� patisserie, a ������� mall and a ����������� park.  
  
  | 

Home decor: ※Expensive |  Inexpensive |  ※Carefully planned |  ※Comfortable |  ※Neat |  Cluttered  
  
  |    
Does s/he drive? Own a car?  Owns a roughly 30k black-painted Chevrolet Impala with an all-black interior and darkened windows with custom made bullet-proofed walls and glass. There is a figure of a rattle-snake on the front of the car as Deceits signature mark.  
  | Pets? A 2 meter long boa snake he calls ’Sosse’ that is his private pet, shares a collection of venomous snakes and spiders with his roommate and business partner Virgil Morgan  
  |    
Current occupation: A hitman, since his ��th birthday, currently employed by ‘the Guardians’- a bodyguard agency.  
  | Income:������������  
  | 

Sexuality: Asexual  
  
  |    
List any significant previous romantic partners: Virgil Morgan  
  | 

How did they meet? Dimitri grew up with Virgil Morgan at an orphanage in ��������, lived together since their first contract of the head of the �������� Orphanage they lived at, Sa��nt�a Sm�th  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**

Height: 183 cm

| 

Weight: 70 kg

| 

Body type: thin, athletic, low-body fat  
  
---|---|---  
  
Eye color: heterochromia, left eye- yellow; right eye- brown

|   | 

Skin tone: quite pale with neutral undertones, would be described as ivory  
  
Face shape long, and a heart-shaped face with touches of feminine characteristics like pointer chin and high cheek-bones.

|    
  
Any prominent features: born with a facial skin deformation that covers the whole left side of his face, leaving a trace of the scales-like texture of the scar; The deformation reaches even parts of the neck and shoulder/back. Has undergone a clinical procedure of separating his longer than average tongue into fork-formed one. A few years old tattoo of a black-panther entangled with an inaccurately huge yellow rattlesnake on his whole back, reaching down to his ass-cheeks and up to the neck.  
  
Whom does s/he most look like: Rain Dove  
  
General health: quite fragile, slightly anemic, not used to much exercise, usually doing the ‘background’ work or easier tasks.

|    
  
Any current health problems or chronic conditions? Severe cold-intolerance, germophobic  
  
How does s/he dress?

Price: ※Expensive |  Average |  Inexpensive |  Cheap

Style: Haute Couture |  Conservative |  Trendy |  Eclectic |  ※Business |  Sexy |  Gaudy |  Casual |  Sloppy  
  
Why does she dress in the above manner? Wears whatever he thinks is trendy at the moment, usually sticking to blacks, greys and yellows. Currently choice of style- business class suits.  
  
Any work uniforms? If on a mission with Virgil: An all-black thick spandex diving-suit-like overall, black sneakers, black leather gloves, a mask of a snake covering the top and left side of his face, leaving open only lower right jaw-region. If working on his own: Whatever a person he has to impersonate would wear look like.  
  
Any special jewelry? A purple-amethyst earring in his left ear.

|    
  
Grooming: ※Fastidious/Very neat |  Average |  Clean but scruffy |  Dirty/Unkempt  
  
Describe hairstyle: short, natural brown locks that are often kept behind his ears by the eye-area with bobby pins.  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:**

The pace of speech: slow

| 

Voice tone (pro-longed, authoritative, speaks with a melodic voice with an audible accentuation on the letter ‘s’  
  
---|---  
  
Accent/dialect, if any:

| 

Slightly French accent despite being born in Russia, since his and Virgil’s last vacation in France � years ago.  
  
Mannerisms/demeanor?

※Cool/confident |  Volatile |  Nervous/shy |  ※Aggressive |  Friendly |  Remote |  Other (describe)  
  
Typical posture:

Stiff |  Stands straight but not stiffly |  Average, varies with mood |  Slumped/defeated |  Slouchy, careless | ※Relaxed | Other (describe)  
  
Gestures: Rarely |  Controlled |  ※When excited |  Most of the time |  Wildly/oddly |  Other (describe)  
  
Common/habitual gestures: drumming his chin with his left hand  
  
**EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:**

Finances: his criminal activity, as well as profit from the falsification of documents, is very well paid.  
  
---  
  
Morning Routine: Goes to bed at around 6/7-ish a.m., after that he is fast asleep, recovering from the nightly activities (read- work)  
  
Workday: His work-‘day’ includes systematic and regular care of the animals in the apartment, both their own as well as the work-specialized breeds. He then takes care of the economy-issued specifics and checks for any unwanted media-related rumors that may rarely leak out to the nosy reporters or other companies. He gathers even all the new requests for their services and checks them over with Virgil. If he is supposed to help Virgil out in the field, he just does that.  
  
Dinner: He eats meals only prepared by Virgil or himself.  
  
Evening: Slowly stirs awake around 8-ish p.m.  
  
Sleep Habits: Falls asleep rather fast and easily, with the exception of a few nights a month where he is haunted by nightmares of his early childhood.  
  
Any special talents? Skills? Deceit is very smart and manipulative, his language sophistication is on an entirely another level to any regular man. His poker-face is almost impenetrable, he lies freely and easily, has a good memory and a wide range of theatrical talents, extremely good at make-up. Speaks Russian, English, French and Mandarin fluently. Operates a sniper rifle in complementation to Virgil’s skills.  
  
What is s/he particularly _unskilled_ at? Can’t for the life of him tell difference between jam, jelly, confiture and other fruit-like-conserves or use a needle/sew/patch his own clothes.  
  
Hobbies? Messing with Virgil, reading, playing on a cello.  
  
**FAMILY OF ORIGIN:**

Mother's name: ���������� ��������   
  
  
  
---  
  
Current status: ��������  
  
Mother’s occupation, if any: ����

|    
  
Father's name: ���� ������ ��������

|    
  
Father’s occupation, if any: ����

|    
  
Sibling(s): ������  
  
**THE PAST:**

Hometown (if different from current home): ��������  
  
---  
  
A childhood filled with mental and physical abuse and continuous visits to the hospital due to his rare skin-deformation.  
  
Happiest memory: The day Virgil said he loves him for the first time (and any other time, thou it is only a strictly platonic love)  
  
Saddest memory: The day he learned that he won’t be able to have his own biological children (due to ��������)  
  
How much school did s/he attend, if any?

Never went to school, self-taught  
  
First crush/romantic love? Virgil ‘Anxiety’ Morgan  
  
What was his/her first sexual experience? Is it a positive or negative memory? With Virgil, at age of ��, during the longest period of separation caused by ������, year ����. (It was one of their many, but mainly sexual-need/tension relievers that rarely happens the past few years as both of them prefers meaningless one-night stands instead.)  
  
**RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:**

Who is his/her best friend? Virgil ‘Anxiety’ Morgan  
  
---  
  
Who are his/her other close friends? -  
  
Who's the most important person in his/her life right now, and why? Virgil ‘Anxiety’ Morgan.  
  
**LIKES/FAVORITES:**

Food: Spaghetti (Italian)

| 

Drink: Whiskey

| 

Color: Yellow  
  
---|---|---  
  
Book: 101 Crazy Ways to Die by Matt Roper

| 

Film: 101 Dalmatians

| 

TV Show: Breaking Bad  
  
Music/Song: The Wrecks, Favorite Liar

| 

Sport: Lacrosse

|    
  
Motto/Quote: ‘Even if a snake is not poisonous, it should pretend like it.’, Chanakya

|   |  


	3. LEAKED DATA NO.003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the character chart, I merely found it on the internet. Slightly altered for my needs. There's link below :)
> 
> Copyright 2004 – 2011 by EPIGUIDE.COM, the Guide to Web Entertainment  
> This chart may be reprinted as long as above credit is included  
> http://www.epiguide.com/ep101/writing/charchart.html

**Character's Full Name: Logan Sanders     Date: 1 September 2018**

|     
---|---  
  |   |    
  | 

Nickname:

| 

Lo, Lolo  
  
  | 

Does s/he like the nickname?

| 

It does not hold any particular value  
  
  | 

Birthdate:

| 

03.11.1989  
  
  | 

Place of birth:

| 

Florida  
  
  | 

Ethnic background:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Religion:

| 

”Gay” ”Ey, Lolo, you said it’s not a religion!” ”I know, Pat.”  
  
  | 

Current address:

| 

������ �������, NY  
  
  |    
Does s/he rent or own? | 

Rents a 4 r&k apartment  
  
  | 

A brief description of home:

|  Logan occupies one of the four rooms in the house he shares with his best friends as his bedroom. The remaining and the largest one room downstairs is used as a Livingroom-/dining room area, just by the kitchen. There’s also an attic and cellar, using mostly for storing, an house extension with double-garage. There’s two bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs.  
  |    
Does s/he live with anyone? | 

Roman Pierce, Patton Hart  
  
  | 

Describe the area in which s/he lives: A nice house in the suburbs of NY.  
  
  | 

Home decor: Expensive Inexpensive Carefully planned Comfortable Neat Cluttered  
  
  |    
Does s/he drive? Own a car? Drives the second out of the two cars in the household, nothing significant besides being a gray Subaru.  
  | Pets? None.  
  |    
Current occupation: Part-time teacher at the locan University in NY, a former worker of ’the Guardians’ agency.  
  | 

Income: Varies depending on the nature of their responsibilities for the TG company,25$/h as a teacher  
  
  |    
Sexuality: Bisexual  
  | 

List any significant previous romantic partners: None  
  
  |    
  |   |   |    
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**

Height: 185 cm

| 

Weight: 80 kg

| 

Body type: athletic, broad shoulders, long legs.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Eye color: dark blue

|   | 

Skin tone: healthy pale.  
  
Face shape: rather rectangular face with feminine features such as slightly sharper chin. Well defined jaw.

|    
  
Any prominent features: Always wears a necktie that he matches with the button down. Has a sweet little black mole by his left eye and by his lips in the down/left corner. Wears thick-rimmed black prescription glasses. (tried going with lenses instead but his eyes became quick irritated so he had to go back to glasses). Has a scar under the chin (caused by a certain roommate of his a few years ago, as Roman almost threw the seat of the swings at his face). Has tattoed ”Viva la Pluto” on his back with a following picture of the planet. Wears a plain clock on his left hand, the face of the clock facing inside.  
  
Whom does s/he most look like: Jon Hamm  
  
General health: healthy and fit.

|    
  
Any current health problems or chronic conditions? none  
  
How does s/he dress?

Price: ※Expensive |  Average |  Inexpensive |  Cheap

Style: Haute Couture |  Conservative |  Trendy |  Eclectic |  ※Business |  Sexy |  Gaudy |  Casual |  Sloppy  
  
Why does she dress in the above manner? Does it have to be an explanation here?

Logan wears only classic outfits, such as a button-down, vest, dress shoes, neckties, etc because he wants people to take him seriously.  
  
Any work uniforms? Rather similar to an NY police officer uniform but more casual, without the hat and all the patches and pins and badges.  
  
Any special jewelry?

|    
  
Grooming: ※Fastidious/Very neat |  Average |  Clean but scruffy |  Dirty/Unkempt  
  
Describe hairstyle: short, with a tad longer fringe that he actually is combing to the back every morning, but gets messier under the course of the day and is casually sticking out here and there.  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:**

The pace of speech: calmly

| 

Voice tone: very sophisticated, speaks with a slightly cold and chapped/robotic tone (when stressed)  
  
---|---  
  
Accent/dialect, if any:

| 

No noticeable accent.  
  
Mannerisms/demeanor?

※Cool/confident |  Volatile |  Nervous/shy |  Aggressive |  Friendly |  Remote |  Other (describe)  
  
Typical posture:

Stiff |  ※Stands straight but not stiffly |  Average |  Varies with mood |  Slumped/defeated |  Slouchy, careless | Relaxed |  Other  
  
Gestures: ※Rarely |  Controlled |  When excited |  Most of the time |  Wildly/oddly |  Other (describe)  
  
Common/habitual gestures: has a nervous tick of adjusting his glasses or necktie.  
  
**EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:**

Finances: they definitely go by, they’re not poor but not super rich either. Wealthier than average when counting all the three salaries together.  
  
---  
  
Morning Routine: A typical early bird. Wakes before anyone else in the household, typically at 7 a.m., brews coffee and waits for the others (especially Patton) to wake up and eat a breakfast together.  
  
Workday: Logan is a teacher at one of the local University’s and holds lectures about advanced Mathematics (and occasionally Astronomy).

The Guardians: Logan was the first to start working in this particular department, as Thomas himself asked him to. Before that, he had mostly worked with economics in the managing department. Since then Logan would take care of planning and the informative side of their job, such as providing everyone with useful and often necessary information and tactics. Takes care of the commissions.  
  
Dinner: Logan often cooks for the whole group with the occasional help from Roman. The three (sometimes five when counting Rem and Thomas) usually sit in the commons at their house and chat happily.  
  
Evening: When the trio comes back from the work, Roman usually starts to prepare for dinner, while Patton helps Logan to set the table and clean the house. After that, he sits down in his room or in the commons and read.  
  
Sleep Habits: Goes to sleep at 10 p.m. every day but Friday. As Friday night is a Disney marathon time, he often just falls asleep at some point.  
  
Any special talents? Skills? Logan is rather known for his Logical thinking, but very few know that he is a talented martial arts fighter. He doesn't believe in violence (because logic is enough) but explains that he wants to be able to defend himself and others. Very skilled at reading the situation and taking actions according to his conclusions. Natural swimmer/diver.  
  
What is s/he particularly _unskilled_ at? He is unbelievably bad at processing emotions (Patton always helps him with these) and keeping his glasses intact. Last month he cracked all of his 6! spare pairs of glasses. Nobody knows how he cracks those.  
  
Hobbies? Definitely reading and stargazing; plays board games w/ friends; watches movies  
  
**FAMILY OF ORIGIN:**

Mother's name: ���� �������   
  
  
  
---  
  
Current status: ��������  
  
Mother’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Father's name: ��� �������

|    
  
Father’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Sibling(s): ������ �������  
  
**THE PAST:**

Hometown (if different from current home): Gainesville  
  
---  
  
Happiest memory: Acquiring his first telescope as a birthday gift from his father.  
  
Saddest memory: That one time he got turned down by his crush in 9th grade. He never really got past that and now tries to not indulge in such stupid things as romance. (Thou… he secretly wishes he had a significant one he could spend the rest of his life with)  
  
How much school did s/he attend, if any? He got his Ph.D. in Physics, Mathematics, and Astronomy.  
  
First crush/romantic love? Robert McAllister (his aikido partner at that time)  
  
What was his/her first sexual experience? Is it a positive or negative memory? None.  
  
**RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:**

Who is his/her best friend? Patton Hart, Roman Pierce, Thomas Sanders  
  
---  
  
Who are his/her other close friends? Thomas Sanders, Remy Sanders.  
  
Who's the most important person in his/her life right now, and why? Pat, Rem, Thomas and Roro.  
  
**LIKES/FAVORITES:**

Food: Japanese (loves sushi) and a certain brand of jelly.

| 

Drink: Mint tea.

| 

Color: Dark blue  
  
---|---|---  
  
Book: The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie

| 

Film: Big Hero 6

| 

TV Show: Sherlock Holmes TV series  
  
Music/Song: “Crofters- the Musical”

| 

Sport: Aikido

|    
  
Motto/Quote: “perfect information is a luxury you can rarely afford. All you can do is make the best decision with whatever imperfect information you do have.” ― Jason Fry, The Last Jedi

|   |  


	4. LEAKED DATA NO.004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the character chart, I merely found it on the internet. Slightly altered for my needs. There's link below :)
> 
> Copyright 2004 – 2011 by EPIGUIDE.COM, the Guide to Web Entertainment  
> This chart may be reprinted as long as above credit is included  
> http://www.epiguide.com/ep101/writing/charchart.html

**Character's Full Name: Patton Andrew Hart       Date: 30 August 2018**

|     
---|---  
  |   |    
  | 

Nickname:

| 

Pat, Dad, Patty  
  
  | 

Does s/he like the nickname?

| 

L.O.V.E.S.  
  
  | 

Birth date:

| 

15.01.2014  
  
  | 

Place of birth:

| 

Oregon  
  
  | 

Ethnic background:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Religion:

| 

“Is being Gay a religion?” “Suuuure, Padre…”  
  
  | 

Current address:

| 

������ �������, NY  
  
  |    
Does s/he rent or own? | 

Rents a 4 r&k apartment  
  
  | 

A brief description of home:

|  Patton occupies one of the four rooms in the house he shares with his best friends as his bedroom. The remaining and the largest one room downstairs is used as a Livingroom-/dining room area, just by the kitchen. There’s also an attic and cellar, using mostly for storing, an house extension with double-garage. There’s two bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs.  
  |    
Does s/he live with anyone? | 

Roman Pierce, Logan Sanders  
  
  | 

Describe the area in which s/he lives: A nice house in the suburbs of NY.  
  
  | 

Home decor: Expensive Inexpensive Carefully planned Comfortable Neat Cluttered  
  
  |    
Does s/he drive? Own a car? Drives one out of the two cars in the household, a baby-blue Toyota RAV4 Hybrid skyrocketing at the price of 30k$  
  |    
Pets? None.  
  |    
Current occupation: Part timer at a patisserie in NY, a former worker of ’the Guardians’ agency.  
  | 

Income: Varies depending on the nature of their responsibilities for the TG company 13$/h as a patissier  
  
  |    
Sexuality: Pansexual  
  | 

List any significant previous romantic partners: Daniel Smith in sixth grade  
  
  |    
  |   |   |    
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**

Height: 170 cm

| 

Weight: 80 kg

| 

Body type: Slightly puffy.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Eye color: blue

|   | 

Skin tone: toned, kind of sunkissed kind of toned, with freckles all over his body.  
  
Face shape: round, really nice face; slightly chubby with a short nose, kissable lips and long eyelashes

|    
  
Any prominent features: Likes to paint his nails with pastel colors, always wears a collection of his cardigans he ties around his shoulders if not wears them. Wear thick-rimmed glasses without which he is legally blind. Likes to wear very subtle make-up. Can be seen in a skirt.  
  
Whom does s/he most look like: Tom Welling  
  
General health: yeah, he is chubby- but healthy chubby from all these lovely pastries and LOVE!.

|    
  
Any current health problems or chronic conditions? In the risk zone of depression.  
  
How does s/he dress?

Price: Expensive |  ※Average |  Inexpensive |  Cheap

Style: Haute Couture |  Conservative |  Trendy |  Eclectic |  Business |  Sexy |  Gaudy |  ※Casual |  Sloppy  
  
Why does she dress in the above manner? Does it have to be an explanation here? He tries to wear anything his dad would wear, particularly the cardigan thing. He loves his father with his whole heart and he wants to be just like him!  
  
Any work uniforms? Rather similar to an NY police officer uniform but more casual, without the hat and all the patches and pins and badges, still, wears a cardigan.  
  
Any special jewelry? None

|    
  
Grooming: ※Fastidious/Very neat |  Average |  Clean but scruffy |  Dirty/Unkempt

A clean man is a happy man!  
  
Describe hairstyle: semi-short, natural wavy hazelnut hair that is mostly roaming free if nut put away with bobby pins when working.  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:**

The pace of speech: calmly

| 

Voice tone: warm, sweet, sounds like peanut butter cookies taste.  
  
---|---  
  
Accent/dialect, if any:

| 

No noticeable accent.  
  
Mannerisms/demeanor?

Cool/confident |  Volatile |  Nervous/shy |  Aggressive |  ※Friendly |  Remote |  Other (describe)  
  
Typical posture:

Stiff |  Stands straight but not stiffly |  ※Average, varies with mood |  Slumped/defeated |  Slouchy, careless | ※Relaxed |  Other  
  
Gestures: Rarely |  Controlled |  When excited |  ※Most of the time |  Wildly/oddly |  Other (describe)  
  
Common/habitual gestures: squeals pretty often, with his hands covering his mouth or waving wildly by his mouth.  
  
**EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:**

Finances: they definitely go by, they’re not poor but not super rich either. Wealthier than average when counting all the three salaries together.  
  
---  
  
Morning Routine: Not a morning person despise everything. Sleeps in more often than not after binge-watching his favorite shows at night.  
  
Workday: Patisserie: Patton is one of the head Pastry Chefs at the Patisserie, so he mostly takes care of ordering fresh goods and keep an eye at the deliveries. Later, he’d make the early preparations for the puff pastries such as getting the fillings right and such. He sometimes takes a day or two for developing of new pastries.

The Guardians: Patton had actually his very own office when he worked as a psychologist earlier in his carrier at the Guardians, but after Roman, a friend of his began to work there too with another of their friends Logan, he decided to switch the departments and go out more in the field. He now takes care of his teammate's mental health and handles the possible stress of their clients. He knows a thing or two about medicine as well, but it’s only mere basics.  
  
Dinner: Despise the certain fact that Patton is an excellent pattisier, he is really bad at cooking, so he eats whatever Roman prepares for him and the other of their best friend, Logan.  
  
Evening: When the trio comes back from the work, Roman usually starts to prepare for dinner, while Patton helps Logan to set the table and clean the house. In his free time after the late dinner, he usually takes some pastries he got from his job out of the fridge and they sit around and chat while eating some sweets. Every Friday is a Disney/Marathon Friday!  
  
Sleep Habits: Falls easily asleep (mostly because he usually sleeps with one of his best friends)  
  
Any special talents? Skills? Patton is very skilled at social interactions, he is one what people call these days an ‘empath’, comforting people like it's his second nature (which most probably is); The literal embodiment of a ‘dad’/family guy- able to do everything around the house except for disposing of bugs. He gains super everything (strength, speed, vision etc.) whenever around spiders- he runs away from those faster than the speed of sound; P.U.N.S.; unofficial champion of Monopoly.  
  
What is s/he particularly _unskilled_ at? Cooking; Remembering stuff like dates, times, appointments etc.; electronics; catching stuff flying at him; keeping focused (like he gets distracted every other mi- Wait, look, a PUPPY! …kind of distracted)  
  
Hobbies? Does scrap-book-thingy’s; plays board games w/ friends; knits; watches movies; bakes; stress-cleans.  
  
**FAMILY OF ORIGIN:**

Mother's name: ������ �������� ����   
  
  
  
---  
  
Current status: ��������  
  
Mother’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Father's name: ���� �������� ����

|    
  
Father’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Sibling(s): ����, ������ �  
  
**THE PAST:**

Hometown (if different from current home): Salem  
  
---  
  
Happiest memory: Literally whenever he sees a puppy.  
  
Saddest memory: The day he learned that he is allergic to cats… he loves to pet them.  
  
How much school did s/he attend, if any? He got his Ph.D. in psychology.  
  
First crush/romantic love? Ted Johnson (his childhood neighbor)  
  
What was his/her first sexual experience? Is it a positive or negative memory? “Isn’t that… private information…? I mean-“ “You don’t have to fill everything in, you know, Patton. Only the things you’re comfortable with.” “Oh, okay, Lolo”  
  
**RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:**

Who is his/her best friend? Logan Sanders, Roman Pierce  
  
---  
  
Who are his/her other close friends? Thomas Sanders, Remy Sanders.  
  
Who's the most important person in his/her life right now, and why? Lolo and Roro, because, you know… FAMILY  
  
**LIKES/FAVORITES:**

Food: Italian (mostly pizza)

| 

Drink: Hot-cocoa

| 

Color: Pastel everything  
  
---|---|---  
  
Book: Harry Potter franchise

| 

Film: Winnie the Poh

| 

TV Show: The Office  
  
Music/Song: “I'm a walrus”

| 

Sport: “Does being a dad count as ‘sport’?” “You are not a real dad, Pat.”

|    
  
Motto/Quote: ‘There’s nothing that a hug cannot fix!”

|   |  


	5. LEAKED DATA NO.005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the character chart, I merely found it on the internet. Slightly altered for my needs. There's link below :)
> 
> Copyright 2004 – 2011 by EPIGUIDE.COM, the Guide to Web Entertainment  
> This chart may be reprinted as long as above credit is included  
> http://www.epiguide.com/ep101/writing/charchart.html

**Character's Full Name: Logan Sanders     Date: 21 September 2018**

|     
---|---  
  |   |    
  | 

Nickname:

| 

RoRo, Princey  
  
  | 

Does s/he like the nickname?

| 

He loves it.  
  
  | 

Birth date:

| 

04.06.1990  
  
  | 

Place of birth:

| 

Florida  
  
  | 

Ethnic background:

| 

�������������������  
  
  | 

Religion:

| 

”Gay” ”You too RoRo?! Logan, let me change that in my files!” ”No, Patton” ”But whyyyyy”  
  
  | 

Current address:

| 

������ �������, NY  
  
  |    
Does s/he rent or own? | 

Rents a 4 r&k apartment  
  
  | 

A brief description of home:

|  Roman occupies one of the four rooms in the house he shares with his best friends as his bedroom. The remaining and the largest one room downstairs is used as a Livingroom-/dining room area, just by the kitchen. There’s also an attic and cellar, using mostly for storing, an house extension with double-garage. There’s two bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs.  
  |    
Does s/he live with anyone? | 

Logan Sanders, Patton Hart  
  
  | 

Describe the area in which s/he lives: A nice house in the suburbs of NY.  
  
  | 

Home decor: Expensive Inexpensive Carefully planned Comfortable Neat Cluttered  
  
  |    
Does s/he drive? Own a car? “His driver's license have been permanently taken due to ’illegal’ racing… and stealing a police officers car… and diving with the said car into the lake after an hour long car-chase.” “Hey, it was to save-“ “Roman, for the love of Crofters, it was only a spider he was talking about!” “You know Patton well enough to know it was a life-or-death situation!”  
  |    
Pets? None.  
  | Current occupation: Theatre actor, a former worker of ’the Guardians’ agency.  
  | 

Income: Varies depending on the nature of their responsibilities for the TG company, and for the Theatre.  
  
  |    
Sexuality: Gay  
  | 

List any significant previous romantic partners: No-one significant.  
  
  |    
  |   |   |    
  
**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**

Height: 183 cm

| 

Weight: 90 kg

| 

Body type: muscular, broad chest, long legs.  
  
---|---|---  
  
Eye color: green

|   | 

Skin tone: country beige with golden undertones  
  
Face shape: rather a rectangular face, with well-defined jaw and a wide chin.

|    
  
Any prominent features: Roman is permanently tanned, it is said he was an object of scientific research which made his skin look always fresh, tanned and well cared for, which is of course bullshit, but still a rumor that goes around. He has always red lipstick on (with a tremendously flamboyant makeup) and his nails are perfectly clipped and painted. HE IS DA QUEEN OF MANICURE. Has tattooed the names of Patton, Logan, Thomas, and Remy on his calf. Lost his left ring finger due to Patton shooting it off under one of the first training sessions.  
  
Whom does s/he most look like: Alex Pettyfer  
  
General health: Vigorous and healthy, thou eats too much pizza, but hey, his metabolic is so good he never gets fat.

|    
  
Any current health problems or chronic conditions? none  
  
How does s/he dress?

Price: ※Expensive |  Average |  Inexpensive |  Cheap

Style: Haute Couture |  Conservative |  ※Trendy |  Eclectic |  Business |  ※Sexy |  Gaudy |  Casual |  Sloppy  
  
Why does she dress in the above manner? Does it have to be an explanation here?

One sentence: “Because a prince got to slay.”  
  
Any work uniforms? Rather similar to an NY police officer uniform but more casual, without the hat and all the patches and pins and badges.  
  
Any special jewelry? Family signet on his left thumb.

|    
  
Grooming: ※Fastidious/Very neat |  Average |  Clean but scruffy |  Dirty/Unkempt  
  
Describe hairstyle: short, slightly curly, always kept in an intentionally messy way. Takes hours to master.  
  
  |   |   |    
  
**SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:**

The pace of speech: fast

| 

Voice tone: Roman is a one loud motherfu©ker, talks with so much pride and jauntily it’s making everyone irritated with him.  
  
---|---  
  
Accent/dialect, if any:

| 

No noticeable accent.  
  
Mannerisms/demeanor?

※Cool/confident |  Volatile |  Nervous/shy |  Aggressive |  ※Friendly |  Remote |  Other (describe)  
  
Typical posture:

Stiff |  Stands straight but not stiffly |  ※Average | Varies with mood |  Slumped/defeated |  Slouchy, careless | Relaxed | Other  
  
Gestures: Rarely |  Controlled |  When excited |  Most of the time |  ※Wildly/oddly |  Other (describe)  
  
Common/habitual gestures: is very lively with his facial and body expressions.  
  
**EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:**

Finances: they definitely go by, they’re not poor but not super rich either. Wealthier than average when counting all the three salaries together.  
  
---  
  
Morning Routine: Since Roman is a heavy sleeper, it takes hours for him to wake up. After he manages, he proceeds to take a shower, put makeup on, comb his hair and put the clothes on.  
  
Workday: Since Roman loves to act and is really good at it, his boss makes him often help the younger apprentices and trainees since he knows Roman will always manage with his own work no matter what.

The Guardians: Roman was the second to change the department in which he worked at the Guardians, right after Logan. He had worked within the social department where he often was found taking care of the customers firsthand, instructing and guiding them with their cases. Right now, Roman, is the one to manly do the physical part of their occupation, such as beating the shit out of everyone.  
  
Dinner: Roman sometimes help Logan with making the dinner when he finds some time in-between rehearsals and training.  
  
Evening: Roman is usually the one to cook for the evening, finding it relaxing.  
  
Sleep Habits: Goes rather late to sleep at around 12 p.m./1-2 a.m. every day but Friday because of the many hours he spends to practice for theatre. As Friday night is a Disney marathon time, he often just falls asleep at some point.  
  
Any special talents? Skills? Roman is a really good singer and artist, he plays many different instruments and takes joy in showing off. A great at taking the lead and improvise, good with working under pressure. Always talks openly about what he thinks, he’s good at it, but it often brings him down rather quickly.  
  
What is s/he particularly _unskilled_ at? “I think that this is confidential information, and even if it wasn’t-“ “It is not, Roman.” “-Shut up Lo, and even if it wasn’t there’s nothing I’m bad at.”  
  
Hobbies? Painting, singing, acting; plays board games w/ friends; watching movies  
  
**FAMILY OF ORIGIN:** </div><div align="center">

Mother's name: �������� �������   
  
  
  
---  
  
Current status: ��������  
  
Mother’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Father's name: ��� �������

|    
  
Father’s occupation, if any: ������� �� ����

|    
  
Sibling(s): ������ ������  
  
**THE PAST:** **< div align="center">**

Hometown (if different from current home): Miami  
  
---  
  
Happiest memory: The first lead role he won in an audition. It was Romeo in ‘Romeo and Juliet’.  
  
Saddest memory: His mother losing the battle with cancer.  
  
How much school did s/he attend, if any? Went to College to study Fine Arts, but never finished his last year due to some complications. ”You were just being lazy, Roman.”  
  
First crush/romantic love? Orlando Bloom.  
  
What was his/her first sexual experience? Is it a positive or negative memory? Despise him being a huge flirt, he didn’t find the right one yet he’d like to have a closer relationship with.  
  
</div> **RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:** <div align="center">

Who is his/her best friend? Patton Hart, Logan Sanders  
  
---  
  
Who are his/her other close friends? Thomas Sanders, Remy Sanders.  
  
Who's the most important person in his/her life right now, and why? Pat, Rem, Thomas, and Roro.  
  
</div>LIKLIllasdf **LIKES/FAVORITES:** <div align="center">

Food: Pizza, generally fast food.

| 

Drink: P€PSI.

| 

Color: Red and gold  
  
---|---|---  
  
Book: “I… don’t read all that much, so I don’t have a favorite.”

| 

Film: Every. Single. Disney. Movie. Ever.

| 

TV Show: Man vs Wild.  
  
Music/Song: “All I do is win.”

| 

Sport: Football

|    
  
Motto/Quote: “If your dreams don’t scare you they aren’t big enough.”

|   |  


	6. Chapter One

 

The three of them, Roman Pierce; Patton Hart and Logan Sanders woke up to the sound of doorbell coming from the doors, Roman falling down to the floor as Logan jumped awake and pushed him off the couch the three of them had fallen asleep the night prior from one of their weekly Disney marathons. Roman grunted unhappily as he massaged the sore muscles of his neck, almost hearing Logan’s reprimanding voice nagging him about how he deserved the pain for not taking his advice of going back to their own respective beds.

Roman huffed, calling Logan a hypocrite in his thoughts as he watched said man almost tumble over Patton’s dozing in and out of sleep body that somehow was now lying in the middle of their hall.

Patton, most probably, was already on his way to open the doors, but for as much as he wasn’t a morning person, he had fallen back asleep the moment his knees buckled from the lack of strength in them from the many hours of slumber. When Logan finally got to the doors he didn’t even have the time to process what was happening as Thomas Sanders, one of their best friends and Logan’s older brother, stormed through the doors with Romulus ’Remy’ Sanders, the oldest of the Sanders trio, following soon through the doorway.

“What’s up, gurls? Remy shouted, holding in his hands a tray with four coffees from St@rbucks and some salad, bagels, respective sandwich with ham and cheese. Roman almost immediately lunged himself at Remy, snatching the sandwich and a frappe from the tall figure standing now by the kitchen counter.

”Uhg, Remy, I love you, man!” Roman shouted, stuffing himself with the bought bread. Remy just snickered, as Logan came by and took the salad and a much more bitter coffee, creamer only. Patton would go for the sandwich if he wasn’t still sleeping soundly on the ground with a line of drool dripping down his chin.

…

The room was unusually quiet and dark for this hour, despite it being almost midnight at this point it usually was much livelier than this on a Monday night. All the lights were dimmed down, making only the faint shadow of outlines of objects and furniture visible, with no trace of people around, which again, was unusual. Logan looked over at Roman, nodding his head knowingly.

Something was wrong.

Roman unbuttoned quickly the kabure by his left leg and took out his pistol aiming it at the ground, pushing Patton behind himself and shielding him off from the view.

Sure, Patton knew how to defend himself, but they didn’t know what they were up against, so he kept just silently glancing between the two friends in front of him.

Logan silently took the lead, wielding a pistol himself, and pushed through the doorway, entering Thomas’ office where the four of them have previously agreed upon meeting tonight.

As the three of them walked slowly through the long hall, they heard a muffled voice from the end of the hall, just right behind Thomas’ door. When they got to the door, they could hear Thomas talk in a hurried, distressed tone, and as they couldn’t hear anyone answer to the said man, Logan assumed that Thomas was on the phone with someone and there probably was no need for such a drastic measures as taking out the guns just yet, but it never hurt to be cautious. The brunette nodded to Roman and at the silent count to three, Logan opened the door and Roman walked in, gun raised, aiming at… just Thomas.

Thomas screamed, which in turn made Roman scream, making Patton anxious as well and give out a noise of distress, leaving only Logan as the silent one.

”What are you guys doing?! Why do you go pointing guns around?!” The usually bright and warm man asked in an almost irritated tone, his voice cracking at the suddenness of the whole situation.

”What do you mean- The lights were out, nobody was here, we heard some voices coming from here, and you wonder why the guns?! We were worried something happened!”

”Oh, Roman, didn’t you get my memo? The power went out so I sent everyone home earlier today. I sent you a message earlier today.” Thomas sighed, but smiled nonetheless, unable to stay angry at anyone longer than a minute.

Roman just looked over at him, wide-eyed, and slowly took out his phone, unlocking it.

”…From Thomas… there’s some problem with wiring… Caren destroyed our fuse box again… The technician comes in tomorrow, so you can… go home for tonight…” Roman read aloud, but in a slightly hushed voice as he muttered under his nose. ”Oh.”

”Yeah, Roman, oh, indeed.” Thomas shook his head, breathing out by his nose. Patton just giggled of the whole situation, while Logan frowned at Roman, sending him angry glances, making the dramatic man squirm under the cold scolding eyes of his friend.

”I’m sorry?”

”You’re right you’re sorry, you imbecile! The dish duty is yours tonight!” Logan just snapped, locking his gun and putting it away in the holder. As the trio was about to get going back to their house, Patton, who was the nearest to the doors, stopped dead in his tracks, making Logan and then Roman walk into each other.

”What is it, Padre?” Roman asked, groaning as he massaged his sore nose after a collision with Patton’s back of the head.

Patton only could manage to lift his arm and point to two much darker spots by the doors. Logan squinted his eyes, trying to catch something more than a pair of shadows, but as soon as he began to lean in, he didn’t have to. Two… Men? Women? Beings? … stepped forward, only their white and yellow masks visible at the background of black clothing.

”Oh, yeah, since you’re already here… erm, meet your… new teammates.”

…

”So… You tell me that some filthy, untrustworthy scumbags- Some fucking MURDERERS- are going to join our team, Thomas?!” Roman shouted, slamming his hand on the table in front of him. Patton flinched, both from the loud noise and the slur-words coming from Romans mouth… yet this time he didn’t blame him, well, not entirely anyway. Sure, Roman could have used other words to describe their ‘soon to be’ teammates, but despise the big heart Patton had, he wasn’t so thrilled himself to work with… those hitmen. 

The two men, as they got to know, just stood there motionlessly, listening to the whole conversation silently, apparently not giving a shit about Roman badmouthing them.

Logan eyed them warily, feeling an eerie aura coming from the black-clad men standing by Thomas. His hand itched to grab the gun and make the two hitmen step away from his brother, but he didn’t act upon it. His brother knew what he was doing… most of the time. And judging on the rather relaxed posture his blood relative had, instead of a more… anxious and uneasy posture so to say he should have while standing in a room with two hitmen, it wasn’t their first encounter.

“Roman, look, I have a good reason for all of this, I swear! And besides, you’ve also killed people before!” Thomas bit back, massaging his templates as he grew more and more irritated with his employee. Roman gasped offended, clenching his fist to his chest as he eyed Thomas warily. Patton just winced at the comment.

“It's not the same thing! We only kill in self-defense! A-and even if- We always try to just, you know, make them pass out and not die!” Roman tried to defend the three of them, but Thomas was actually right. The two of them, excluding Patton, had previously killed people, in self-defense of course, but still. Even if the two could count their own kills on the fingers of their own hands each, it still mattered at the end of the day.

“Thomas, I hope you are aware… that our services include mainly protecting at best an overly paranoid celebrity or at worst victims of persecution, with a few exceptions of witnesses in trials?” Logan asked, unsure of the cause of the need to hire the two hitmen.

“Yes, I know, but- We got… A problem… That needs a more… a… it needs an entirely different approach.” Thomas explained, gesticulating with his hands as he struggled to find the right words.

“What do you mean, kiddo?” Patton asked, speaking for the first time since Thomas introduced them to their new… colleagues. Thomas visibly shifted at the question, clearly feeling uneasy about the situation.

“I… I didn’t want to worry you too much so I- I tried to resolve the problem on my own, with help of my friend Joan, from the police department, but it didn’t quite work out as we hoped it would.”

“What did you do?” Logan sighed, having a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer no matter the wording Thomas would choose in order to soothe their nerves.

“We might have… gotten ourselves in much deeper… issue… than we previously anticipated. You remember them… the gang… Joan helped take down, like, three years ago? ‘The seven deadly sins’? While it was all confidential information, considering the government trying to take them out as quietly as possible without any media attention on the case, there was… a leakage. And a lot of internal information was stolen just a couple of days ago, along with the position of the imprisoned gang leaders. They’re… They’re gone and we fear they may be wanting some kind of revenge. They are somewhere out there, with our names and faces and criminals at their every order… And since we were the guys that got them imprisoned, Joan suggested we prepared ourselves.” Thomas sighed, his voice cracking at the tension and seriousness of the situation. Patton gasped as Roman swore, kicking the wall as he let out his frustration physically.

Logan just stood there, looking at his older brother, that may soon be as good as dead.

“You're an idiot. You shouldn’t have done that, Thomas.” Logan growled, coming up to his brother and showing his pointer finger at Thomas’s chest accusingly. “You're going to get yourself killed one day!” He whisper-shouted as Thomas winced, knowing how true these words were. “So what are you going to do now, huh? Why did you hire these men? You think they could protect you any better than us? They kill for money. It's their job description pretty much! The moment one of the gang leaders pays them more than you do and you’re already dead, Thomas.”

“Logan, calm down. They are not here to protect me, well, its not their main objective at least.”

“What are they here for then?” Roman asked, eyeing the two ever so silent men warily.

“Two days ago, Joan disappeared-“

“What?!”

”And I was told it was the Seven Deadly Sins.” Thomas finished, looking anywhere but at his family, cracking his knuckles as tears threatened to fall down.

“What do you mean, kiddo?” Patton asked, worrying his lip between his teeth as he looked at Thomas shook.

“Police won't help me look for them, they said its too dangerous and I don’t want- I have to- Joan is my best friend and- And I thought Anx and Dec could help me-“ Thomas began to explain, but words seemed to get caught in his throat, his sobbing form shaking violently as Thomas spiraled down his thoughts.

Patton leaped for him, catching him in a tight hug, crying himself as he rocketed back and forth murmuring sweet nothings in Thomas’s ear as he tried to calm the man down.

Roman looked as if he saw a ghost, pale and unbelieving of the situation, staring ahead in nothing in particular, his eyes unseeing.

Logan just stood there, looking straight at the two hitmen in front of him. Both standing tall and proud with calm and confidence, silently staring right ahead, still as statues. The masks eerily stared back at Logan, taunting him almost in some way to make a move, the shadows dancing in the corner of their black clothes- coats and hoods covering their features. They looked as if they weren’t even human and it made Logan’s skin crawl.

“Can you find Joan?” Logan asked, his voice cold and stoic.

“ **We will find Joan…”** A dark, distorted voice rang in the office with echo, making Thomas and the rest of their pack look at the white masked man as their blood turned to ice and every single hair stood up from the shivers that run down their spines at the mere sound of his voice.

“ **We will find them and kill whoever took them.”**

 

 


	7. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There's some rather... disturbing... things going on in the chapter, so if you're easily triggered my mentions of death and murder, please proceed with caution! This symbol ⚠ is going to warn you beforehand!  
> I really tried to not add too many details but I couldn't bring myself to write less than... what I had wrote... Sorry...  
> But hey!  
> Have a good day!

Logan sat in the kitchen by himself, slouched and out of energy after the long and emotional day, staring through the window of their house looking at how the sun slowly started to set.

The burning sky had something in it that usually made Logan feel content and glad about how far had he come in his life. The cheery yellows and oranges surprisingly, but not unappreciated, made him giddy and happy, but today it filled him with worry and uneasiness.

Almost as if the sky started shedding bloody tears to match the turmoil in Logan’s head.

The news about Joan being abducted hit him really hard. Maybe his face didn’t show it at the time and his voice was void of emotions, Logan could swear he felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach even if he knew it was anatomically impossible.

Joan was a good friend of his older brother, Thomas.

His best friend, even.¨

Hell, Joan was probably like his only true friend at that point besides Talyn, a mystical being that followed Thomas everywhere but Logan never had the pleasure of meeting. Tales said Talyn wasn’t even real as only Joan and Thomas apparently knew them.

Sure, the oldest of Sanders was one of the nicest and friendliest beings living on earth, but his anxiety and rather time-consuming work didn’t really let him get close to many people.

So learning that his best friend was gone and nobody could and even wanted to help him find his soulmate felt unreal, and quite frankly, cruel.

Thomas worked so hard to make people feel welcomed and safe, he tried to restore hope in the authorities everywhere he went, often offering his services refusing compensation (which was awful for the company but, sure, it’s your anyway, do whatever you want with it man).

It was him, Thomas, who founded the whole organization, ‘The Guardians’.

He wanted so badly to be able to help people…

So when Logan heard the authorities, people which Thomas worked with on a daily basis and had a really good relationship with refused to help him?!, he almost lost it.

Well, he did, actually considering what he said that evening.

Hiring hitmen to help them find Joan? Wha-

What was Thomas even thinking?!

Where did he even get these people from?!

Why did he even know them?!

Logan groaned as he felt a headache start to grow, massaging his temples, looking at the bright crimson sky.

\---

Patton spent his whole day at Thomas’s shared with Joan apartment, helping the oldest of the Sanders’s siblings tidy the house after a few days of depression induced neglect. Pizza boxes, dirty clothes, tissues and much more were laying around, scattered on floor and furniture. Unfolded blankets and pillows cast on the couch, a dent in the soft material most probably from sleeping there for the last couple of days.

The two of them worked in silence, the quiet weighing heavy on both men in the apartment.

“How are you holding up, kiddo?” Patton asked after a while, scrubbing the last of the plates in the sink.

“I don’t know, Patton. It was as if it finally hit me, back there in the office, when I told you about Joan. Up until- Up until I told you it felt as it was only a bad dream, and- And when I said it out loud it became- it became suddenly so, so real.” Thomas sighed tiredly, drying the dishes with a towel standing next to Patton.

“It's going to be okay, Thomas. You know we will always help you.” Pat insured, placing a reassuringly his hand on the man's shoulder, sending him small yet kind smile.

“I just- We shouldn’t have done that- We should have left this- this gang alone when we had the opportunity. If I said no back then- then maybe Joan- maybe they’d be here with us today- and-“

“Shh, you couldn’t have known. You’ve done the right thing, Thomas, many peoples lives were saved back then and you know you wouldn’t have done differently if you had the chance to, I know you.” Patton interrupted him, hugging him tightly as he ran his hand up and down his back.

“B-But Joan-“ Thomas sobbed, clenching Patton’s cardigan in his hands, dragging it even closer to his body.

“We’ll find them. You have us, you have Remy, and these… ehm- these other two as well. We will find them, I promise.” He assured, dragging Thomas to the couch.

“I-Its Anxiety a-and Deceit.” The man sitting next to him whispered, snuggling closer to Patton’s side as they hugged under a blanket.

“Yes, Anxiety and Deceit. I’m pretty sure they know what they’re doing.”

\---

Roman punched the bag in front of him with a ferocity of a lion. He roared with each swing, each punch, each contact of his skin with the rubber as he mercilessly executed each blow.

A complete quiet except for puffing and slamming of the punching bag was audible, completely unlike the flamboyant prince who usually couldn’t even last a few minutes without singing or listening to music.

His attention was focused on the red, worn out sack; hanging from the ceiling on metal chains, swaying back and forth from the sheer force of Romans blows.

He needed to let the steam off, to just do something and not think, otherwise…

He didn't know what he could have done.

It pained him greatly, the abduction of Joan made him furious, but learning that Thomas didn’t trust them enough to take care of the case made him disappointed in himself.

If only he was stronger, braver, grater or just simply better, maybe then Thomas wouldn’t turn to those filthy criminals.

It really wounded his pride.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind was this voice that said that Thomas did it because he didn’t want to endanger them, to prevent a similar situation to Joans from happening again… That he preferred to use those hitmen so his friends and family wouldn’t have problems in the future as it already happened once…

But Roman wouldn’t listen about this reasoning, he knew it wasn’t right to feel the way he did and ignore the facts, but it just hurt so much, because he knew he could do it!

If only Thomas gave him chance!

He could save Joan perfectly on his own!

Roman punched the bag so hard the chain snapped and the sack flew, hitting the wall across the room, yellow-ish sand pouring out of the dent of ripped material, slowly covering more and more tiles on the floor.

He batted the damp from sweat hair from his eyes and forehead with a trembling from exercise and rage hand, breathing heavily.

“Fuck.”

\---

### ⚠

_His heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, the for once steady hands gripping tightly her slender neck._

_Looking deep into her terror-filled eyes with a cold gaze his lips tugged in disgust, his brows furrowing as he listened to her short, rasped breath, her hands clenching around his fingers so hard her knuckles had already turned white from the sheer force of her desperation._

_Sitting down on her abdomen, Virgil could feel her muscles flex and strain under his thighs, her legs kicking in the air as she tried to get the teen off of her._

_“V-Vi-Virg-“ She rasped out, tears welling up in her bloodshot eyes, falling by the creak of her eye corner, running down her cheeks as she begged for mercy._

_Her skin glistened with sweat in the light of the night sky, her hair sticking to her face as she struggled helplessly._

_He could just have used a pillow instead, suffocate her with the silken material filled with feathers, making it a much cleaner and easier on his mind death, but… But they wanted Virgil to leave the mark, to show that it was him, that he killed her._

_So he did it with his bare hands._

_Looking down on her almost blue now face, he watched as she drowned in her own spit, the puss trailing down the corners of her mouth and eyes turning inward, showing the whites of her eyes as she gave her last breath._

_One minute._

_Two minutes._

_Three minutes._

_He sat there on top of her for three extra minutes to make sure she had really passed away, his hands slowly entangling from the now swollen and bruised neck, checking for her nonexistent now pulse._

_The reds, blue and purple roses danced on her pale skin in a truly beautiful way where his fingers had held her mere seconds ago._

_“Tony?” His eyes shot upwards, meeting a surprised and scared gaze of his only friend. “What did you do, Tony?” He whispered, unbelieving._

_“I- I did w-what I had to.” Virgil whispered back, not dropping the eye contact even once._

### ⚠

 

Virgil woke up in their shared bed with a jolt, clenching to Dimitris back as if he was his private lifeline and not a real person. His bare chest shivered in the cold air as he sat up, the silk gliding down to his scarred abdomen showing off the pearl-like skin and a telltale of bruises and scrapes.

Dmitri stirred beside him, sitting up as well, his head meeting with Virgil’s back with an audible thud. Embracing the man from behind, Dimitri planted a few kisses on the back of his shoulder, trailing all the way up to his neck, nestling his face in said man's hair a moment later.

“Mornin’” ¨Didi yawned, softly biting Virgil on the neck playfully in the process.

Virgil shivered, but Dmitri knew it wasn’t from the sudden affection.

“…Morning.” Virgil whispered back after a short while that made it seem as if he was still under the influence of whatever nightmare he had just woken up from.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence, but it didn’t mean Dmitri wouldn’t worry about him.

“Do you want me to bring you some painkillers and the… other… stuff?” Didi asked, still laying practically on top of his friend.

“Its fine, it didn’t hurt all that bad actually, it was only a few meters drop.” Virgil commented, massaging his neck from the morning stiffness.

“You dislocated your shoulder, again.”

“Yeah, as I said, nothing big.”

“At least the anxiety med-“

“Not today.” Virgil interrupted Dmitri getting up from the bed, making Didi fall face first into the mattress.

“Asssss’ole” Didi grumbled, his face still in the fluffy cushion.

“Pusssssy.” Virgil mimicked his friends’ tone and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of slacks and putting them on, hiding the naked-

“Nooo, give me back your gracious butt!” Didi laughed, getting up himself and reached for his morning robes, a silken see-through crimson dress-gown.

“Maybe later tonight, C'mon, we’ve got work to do.” Tony laughed winking at his best friend.

“Why the rush? It's not like you even like this case.”

“That’s the point. The faster we deal with this, the faster can I get back to-“

“Yeah, right, right. I get youuu~” Dmitri groaned, walking out of the bedroom to start preparing some breakfast for the pair before Tony even got the chance to protest.

Maybe then he could sneak some pills into Virgil’s meal.


	8. Chapter Three

Not even an hour after their first meeting at Thomas’s office Patton, Logan and Roman got one and the same message from Anxiety and Deceit, asking them to meet up the very next night at 1 a.m.

It didn’t contain any place, the whereabouts of their meeting and even lacked the possibility to answer the unknown number because of the hidden proxy preventing it from contacting the sender.

It was just a string of numbers and letters, which Logan recognized after a while as coordinates.

“ ‘XX°XX'XX.X"N X°XX'XX.X"E’ ” Logan muttered under his breath, repeating the numbers like a mantra, watching Patton look with a worried and slightly scared gaze around, his usually bubbly and happy exterior hidden somewhere deep, deep inside of him.

So that’s how the three could be found right now, standing in a shady alleyway at the industrial district, literally in the middle of nowhere, at 1 a.m. .

“So… Where are they? I don’t see anyone here.” Roman huffed, looking around, dragging his boots heavily on the pavement, kicking smaller rocks and littering trash left and right.

Patton sent him a reassuring smile, but as he stood by Logan running his hands up and down his arms, it was unclear if he did it to warm himself up or to calm himself down. The longer he just stood there- the darker and quieter it got, the more uneasy Patton grew, not even mentioning that he had already been somewhat skeptical for the whole idea. Roman watched him, worried.

“We have to wait, Roman. There is nothing we could do right now other than that.” Logan sighed, looking down at his watch nervously, sweeping the freshly fallen snow off from it with his thumb.

It wasn’t their first job in their few years long carrier at the agency. Of course not. They had risked their lives countless times already, but never quite in… this way.  The case itself wasn’t something they were used to. It was so much more different to what they usually had done, so it didn’t really sit well with any of the men. Especially both the pressure from the fact it was their friend that was involved and the method of… actions they were to take.

“Did we get the address right? It seems the area is alienated. Not even the lamps are working here, looks like the place was abandoned years ago.” Roman frowned as he looked around, his gaze dancing around the worn down hangars and containers covered in a thin veil of white, sparkling late December snow.

“I’m confident in my cartographic abilities, Roman.” Logan answered, not even a hint of irritation in his voice despite his nature, where normally Logan would come back with a witty and sarcastic remark to get Roman back for even suggesting he could be wrong. It wasn’t like Roman didn’t have a reason to be nervous about.

That night neither of the three minded the over-caution with which the others seemed to look at things. Even a simple ’what time is it’ could set them off into panicking.

The whole situation was really not something to just lightly brush off the shoulder, there were lives at stakes here, the whole ordeal weighting everyone down.

“How long will we have to wait for these crimi-“ Roman growled, his patience apparently running out, but just as he was about to finish his sentence, a shadow appeared behind him, making Logan cut Roman off immediately with a rather foreboding hand gesture of shaking his hand in an almost cutting-of-head motion.

 **“Watch your tongue, Pierce. Somebody might cut it off one of these days. And I just happen to know a person to carry a sharp enough knife.”** Anxiety laughed eerily, leaning on the side of a container right behind Roman, startling the shit out of the man the moment the words escaped Anxiety’s mouth.

“ _And I happen to be that perssson.”_ Deceit added, hissing as he strolled by Patton, walking seemingly out of nowhere. He walked over to Anxiety, passing frantically breathing Roman who was clenching his heart with his hand, curling in on himself in pain. The usually cheery man, Patton, have gotten paler at least a few shades in only seconds, making it seem as if he was close to just passing out then and there, making Logan walk just that one step closer to him to make sure he’d be able to catch him just in case. And to possibly defend him if need be.

Deceit leaned over the other side of the container Anxiety stood at, mimicking Anxiety’s actions disturbingly well as if he was his mirror reflection.

“D-Don’t scare me like that, you f-fiends!” Roman stuttered, huffing out a distressed puff of air. “And h-how do you even know my name?!” He added after a while, realization just hitting him.

“ **Getting one’s personal information is not as hard as you may think, Princey.** ” Anxiety added, tilting his head to the side, Deceit following in his tracks as well.

“Well, now that we are all here, what about getting to the point already? I believe we don’t have any time to spare.” Logan coughed, correcting the already perfectly placed on his nose pair of glasses, not liking the atmosphere one bit.

” **Indeed, Sanders. Oh, what’s the matter, Hart?”**

 **“** _He actsss asss if he’d ssseen a ghossst.”_ Deceit laughed, looking Patton right in the eye, tossing a pair of keys up and down in one of his hands with so much grace it looked almost effortless, as if he had done it countless of times already. Suddenly, he threw them at unsuspecting Logan, catching him off guard so the man only managed to look up before the item smacked him in the face, getting his glasses askew. “ _Achtung, Junge.”  *Watch out, boy.*_ Logan, still shocked, just cocked his eyebrow at him, recognizing the accent but not the words behind it. “ _Sprichst du Deutsch? No? Parlez-vous Français? Ili mozhet po Russki? Neither this one, huh? Ni hui shuo zhongwen ma? ¿Habla español?” *Do you speak German? No? Do you speak French?* Maybe then Russian? Neither this one, huh? Can you speak Chinese? Do you speak Spanish?*_ The three just looked at each other, Roman huffed in disgust at the clear insult to Logan’s language skills. He knew when one was trying to humiliate and degrade the other, and Deceit’s behavior surely wasn’t helping in establishing a good working environment for the group.

” **Drop it, Deceit. Il ne te comprendra pas, Logan ne parle qu'en anglais.” *He doesn’t understand you, Logan speaks only in English.*** Anxiety laughed, but his voice was so distorted it sounded more like gargling than anything else. A shiver went down Logan’s spine, and even if he didn’t understand a word they spoke, he felt offended. Roman must have been rubbing off of him lately. While it was true he didn’t speak any other language than English, he was well acquittanced with a variety of programming strings and codes!

“ _Just open the door.”_ Deceit ordered, motioning with his hand to the container they stood by. Logan chose to stay silent, not wanting to indulge in this bickering anymore, so he turned around and started to look for the entryway.

“What door? I cannot see any?” Logan just asked, looking more closely at the metal surface in front of him flashing his portable flashlight around and searching for an edge with the top of his fingers.

“ **Depuis quand parles-tu Espagnol?” *Since when do you speak Spanish?*** Anxiety asked, leaning over the edge of the container so he could see Deceit in the eye, otherwise standing in his place and ignoring Logan’s question completely, unknowingly, or knowingly (who knows 😉).

 _“Je ne?” *I don’t?*_ Deceit shrugged, watching over a hiding behind Roman Patton, answering Anxiety with a question of his own.

“ **Qu'en est-il de l'allemand?”** ***What about German?***

 _”École du dimanche?” *Cram school?*_ Deceit asked innocently, as if his words could sound any less threatening to the others if he added an ounce of a gentler tone he had when speaking to his partner.

” **Andouille.** ” *Dummy.* The slightly shorter of the two punched the other lightly on the arm when the both of them walked over to the front of the metal box, stopping right behind struggling to find the keyhole Sanders, tapping the metal near the hidden padded lock pinpointing the location to Logan.

 _”Je t’aime aussi.” *I love you too*_ Deceit responded, continuing with the banter with his Partner, giving literally no fuck about the people around him. It certainly wasn’t a tactic of his to break these men down into submission so it would be easier to work them under their ‘team-working’ period. Anxiety could swear the other was smirking right now under his mask as he threatened the three with his mere presence.

“Excuse me, are you done? I don’t know about you two delinquents, but we have better things to do than standing here and listening to your-“ Roman spat but stopped abruptly when Patton pulled on his jacket and shook his head, trying to keep him cool-headed. It wouldn’t help them any, and Patton seemed to sense it.

A few pats on the metal surface and a turn of the key later, a door was opened, revealing a trapdoor in the flooring. Patton flinched at the grinding of the metal and reached for Romans arm, latching onto it. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Patton whispered to him, looking at the big and slightly rusty hatch leading into the darkness.

“Me too, Padre, but we have to trust Thomas.” Roman added, following the already descending the ladder Anxiety. Logan watched as Patton followed him rashly and walked over himself moments later, noticing Deceit close the container’s doors behind them, trapping everyone inside.

\---

The room the five of them entered was much bigger than neither of the bodyguards expected it to be, housing a long, metal table and a couple of barstools next to it. Both the walls and floor were made out of concrete, plain and bare- without any distinctive characteristics but the pale grey. A single lightbulb was hanging from the ceiling, swaying a little from side to side due to the wind coming from the hatch. Everything, including the hosts, looked rather rough and unwelcoming. It didn’t seem that the room was used often or for any specific reason other than storing something. Patton jumped from one foot to another, uneasy. Logan just nodded at him and stopped next to him, trying to reassure his friend wordlessly. Roman just shot them a worried glance from the opposite of the room.

“So… What is this place? Do we have some sort of plan? How do we do it?” Patton asked, looking over at Deceit, who more like slithered than walked over to the table, placing a couple of pictures of three women and four men, neatly displaying them in the middle of the table in even in equal intervals. Each photo had a neatly hand-written name, age and gender under it for clarification. The photos seemed really high quality and taken from a short distance, which made Patton worry how the two got a hold of them in the first place. Two of them had also a black ‘X’ scribbled in the corner of their frames. Roman didn’t even pay a glance at them, choosing to glare at Anxiety instead.

“ **This is one of our private safehouses, but that’s nothing that you should bother yourself with. Now that all of you are here, here’s how all of this goes.”** He started, looking around at each of the three bodyguards, making sure he had their attention so he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. **“You three rent a nice room in some motel under a name we give you… Deceit keeps an eye out on you… and I check the Sins one by one, kill the one responsible, get your little friend back and clean up the whole mess Sanders made. It’s most probably Greed that will-.** ” Anxiety explained slowly, fingers pointing to the three of them as if he was talking to a bunch of children instead of full-grown men.

He probably shouldn’t have done that if he knew anything about how prideful the flamboyant man was. Roman stood up abruptly from his place by the table, making the stool he sat on fall over with a loud thud.

“Oh, no. That is not how all of this goes! Joan is our friend and I won’t let the two of you screw this all up!” Roman huffed, sending Anxiety deadly glares, but the man seemed rather unamused by Romans outburst and only stilled in place, both his hands on the table and face focused on the shouting man.

As Anxiety choose to do nothing but to outwait Roman outburst, everything went quiet for a while and nobody dared to move- the atmosphere heavy with tension, only the faint sound of the lightbulb flickering above their heads and a buzz of a fly roaming somewhere in the room.

“ **Did you just insinuate…”** Anxiety spoke suddenly, bouncing off of the table. “… **that we are incompetent for this work?”** Anxiety asked with a steady, and worryingly calm voice, sounding literally like scratching of a wooden branch looking coincidently like a clawed hand at your window at 3 a.m. after a night full of watching horror movies all by yourself, the one time you were home alone, with parents out of town and all of the electricity down. Roman flinched, all of his anger suddenly dissipating somewhere, words dying in his throat as the man slowly walked around the table heading towards him.

“I-“ Roman tried to backpedal, catching on how out of order he went this time, but Anxiety had already settled on correcting him… in his own, strange way.

“ **Did you just imply that two mercenaries can’t kill a couple of petty drug dealers, convicted murderers and smugglers?”** Anxiety asked, his voice threatening, a low growl as he slowly, steadily walked towards Roman who stood there like a statue of some sort, almost too mortified to move.

“No, I just-“ Roman wasn’t one person to back off in a quarrel, he usually was the one who stood proud and tall, standing his ground, but in an underground room in the middle of nowhere with two, most probably armed, murderers within an arm’s reach made even the most stubborn and confident men reconsider their chances.

“ **Because let me tell you something, Pierce.”** Said Anxiety, jabbing his pointing finger in the middle of Roman’s sternum, dead on in the middle of the bone with years and years of practice. **“I’m not here for fun. I won’t babysit you or your friends.”** He motioned to Logan and Patton, watching the whole exchange attentively. **“Thomas wants all of you safe, and while it would be easier to just drug you all and knock out of commission for a few days I choose to share the information we’ve gathered on this fucking gang.”** He laughed dryly. **“One, maybe two of you can defend yourself, but the job will be nothing like anything any of you have ever done. Your job is to defend and take care of people, I was designed to kill.”** He started to count, his voice cold and sharp, cutting through the thick atmosphere like a knife. **“So. Do. NOT. Tell. ME. How. To. Do. MY. Job. Understood?** ” Anxiety, now standing mere inches from Roman, even if Roman had an inch or so on him, Roman didn’t dare comment on it. The man with his mere presence only, made Roman back of until he was touching the walls of the room with his back, his head centered directly at Anxiety, his eyes looking deep into two dark eyeholes of Anxiety’s mask.

Roman gulped, not seeing as Patton reached for Logan’s arm in panic, not knowing what to do or how to defuse the heavy atmosphere in the room.

“ **I asked if you understood**.” Anxiety growled, somewhat calmer but just as threatening and Roman nodded haphazardly. “ **Good**.” He added and turned around, starting to walk back to where he stood with even steps.

“But-“ Roman started, following in Anxiety’s footsteps but stopped abruptly as he watched Anxiety grab a small knife from his belt, suddenly turn around, and throw the piece of metal into his direction. Patton yelped, hiding his face in the crook of Logan’s neck in the spur of emotions, while Logan tried to protect the smaller man in his arms by turning them around so that his back got exposed instead of the smaller man’s frame.

Roman stilled in place, a small dagger steady stuck in the wall right next to his head.

“ _Anxiety.”_ Deceit hissed almost as if he got annoyed by his partner's actions. Only the aforementioned man himself knew that Deceit was more amused than anything, only trying to act reasonably.

“ **Sorry.”** Anxiety growled. “ **My hand slipped. Next time it’ll be you I’ll silence, Pierce.”** Anxiety spat, and it took Roman quite a while to understand what he was talking about but as he turned his head to the side, he looked more closely at the dagger as he noticed a tiny splash of black and red covering the point of the blade and the wall.

A black and red smudge.

A pair of spasming wings.

A fly.

He pinned a fricking fly to the wall with a fricking dagger and killed it.

If there was ever a moment in Roman’s life where he felt like he was about to pass out, it would be this night, as he stood there with all the blood drained from his face and whole room started spinning around in front of his eyes, heart pounding in his chest and blood rushing in his ears.

 _“Doesss anyone elssse hasss a complaint about our plan?”_   Deceit added after a while, looking around the room and taking in the terrified faces of their guests, surprised when he heard Logan speak up almost immediately.

“In fact. I do.” Logan coughed, adjusting his tie nervously after he let go of trembling Patton.

Anxiety turned towards him in a blink of an eye, but only managed to flex his muscles ready to jump at the man, but Deceit’s arm stopped the man from doing so.

“ _Elaborate.”_ Deceit commanded, a hint of amusement deep in his voice as he calmed Anxiety down with the weight of his hand on his shoulder.

Logan corrected his glasses nervously, his voice caught in his throat for a moment. He coughed and walked over to the table in even steps.

“I simply want to highlight that it would be more efficient if the three of us helped the two of you.” Logan started slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Not that I think that you need our assistance in any way, of course, but I think that all of us agree that this is a rather pressing matter and we do not have time nor resources to track every single one of the Deadly Sins down and question them about Joan’s whereabouts.” He continued, looking at the two hitmen at the opposite end of the table. “While it would be the safest way to do this, it would require time we sadly do not possess. I recommend to reason and go after the most probable of the Sins to go after Joan.” Clearing his throat, Logan hovered over the table and closer inspected the pictures, after a short while he pointed at the one in the middle. “Such as the Deadly Sin of Wrath.”

Deceit’s head followed his motions and seemed to think it over, keeping quiet as he watched Logan intently.

“ _And why would you think that Wrath hasss your Joan?”_ He asked after a while, not breaking the ‘eye’ contact with the man.

“From the Bible itself within the Christian teachings, it is told that wrath is defined as uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and even hatred, often the one that reveals itself in the wish to seek vengeance. Of course, only if we would take the aspect of religious belief seriously in this case, that is.” He explained, gesticulating livingly with his hands as he described the woman in the picture he currently held.

“ _Hm, it’s a good point, but-“_

“ **It’s not wrath who has your little friend, Sanders.”** Anxiety cut off Deceit abruptly.

“I do not understand how I am wrong in my suggestion.” Logan asked, slightly offended.

“ _Yesss, I was jussst getting there. You are not wrong, but it can’t be wrath becaussse ssshe isss already out of commisssion.” Deceit explained._

“How so, then?”

“ _Ssshe’sss already dead.”_

“How?”

“ _Killed_.”

“By?”

“ **Me.** ” Anxiety sighed, his arms crossed on his chest, slowly starting to have enough of these stupid questions. It would just be so much easier if he could work on the case all by himself. He tried to understand the reason Thomas gave him for keeping the bodyguards around earlier this week, but he’d have to speak with Sanders the next time they’d meet.

“Oh.” Logan just managed to utter before adjusting the glasses on his nose.

” **Svea Landin. 34 year’s old. Former Sin of Wrath. Born in Sweden but raised at the coast of Florida. No children. Married and divorced from Erik Smith. Killed on the 3 rd of March 20XX.” **Anxiety explained, his head turned towards Deceit.

” _It wasss thou a good guesss for an amateur like you. What would be your sssecond guesss?”_ Deceit commented, intrigued by his flow of thoughts.

“If we assumed that the roles of Deadly Sins were permanent and not supplemented with new members in the place of the lost ones, I’d go after Pride. In some cases, it is believed that the bearer of the Sin of Pride associates themselves with being essentially and necessarily superior, to simply put it, they think that they are better than everyone else. It would be a huge thorn in their side, so to speak, if they would let the person that got them busted live. The humiliation they suffered could be enough to give them a reason to go after Joan and Thomas.” Logan slowly started sharing his opinion, his head nodding up and down as he spoke, everyone’s but Anxiety’s eyes on him. Roman smirked with pride (ha!) at their very own nerd schooling these two hitmen and Patton simply looked in awe at how the intelligent man he considered a part of his family handed the whole situation with a calm and clear mind.

“ _What do you think, Anxiety?”_ Deceit asked calmly, cocking his head towards Anxiety’s face.

 **“I don’t think it’s Pride.”** He only commented **.**

_“Pourquoi?” *Why?*_

“ **You know why.”** Anxiety sighed heavily. **“Pride wouldn’t go that low as to do it himself, he’d think it’d wouldn’t be worth his time, but even if it was Pride”** he paused **“, which I doubt”** he snarled, **“who took their friend at the beginning, they most certainly wouldn’t stay that way. I’ve got a feeling Greet or Lust, but most probably Greed, got them.”** Anxiety sighed, clearly done with the whole conversation as he stared at the picture of a slightly chubby, bald man with scribbled ‘Greed’ underneath it.

“So, how will we go about this then? When do we start?” Patton asked, for the first time since they got down in the room daring to speak up.

“ **Nothing changed. You hide. Deceit watches. I go.”** Anxiety growled, starring Patton down. The usually bubbly man squirmed under the heavy look, not feeling his best in a situation like this. He was not made for planning who to murder. He was made to share the love and spread happiness, not to pinpoint fingers at others and get them killed as the result.

“I thought I was clear when I said it was the most logical choice to let us help.” Logan quirked his eyebrow, standing closer to Patton to place his arm around him and reassure the older one despite he himself wasn’t feeling particularly well in the whole situation.

“ **And I thought I was clear when I said that I don’t want your help.”** Anxiety actually barked out, making Patton flinch and regret ever asking a question.

“Thomas said-“

“ **Thomas is paying us to keep you safe and get Joan back. With you running wild around as children would only set us back in time, not only put you in danger but get actually killed and potentially ruin the whole operation in the process. I’m not risking anything just because you want to help your friend yourselves. If you want to help, you’ll listen to what we’re saying and obey us**.” Anxiety spat angrily, ignoring the offended noises Roman made, starring Logan down instead with so much dismay, the irritation was audible even through the voice module.  

“Now, kiddos, don’t fight.” Patton jumped in between them, holding his hands up in peace offering. “We all have one goal here. To get Joan back. I’m pretty sure we can cooperate. How about Logan and I stay behind with Deceit to do some research, meanwhile Roman and Anxiety check over with Pride? This way we’re all involved but you can still keep an eye out for us.” Patton suggested, uncertainty and hope audible in his pleading voice, worried that any minute now everyone would start jumping to each other throats like mad dogs if they won’t come to an agreement.

“I’m not working with this scumbag. I request to work with someone more head-leveled than this brute!” Roman whined, standing as far away from Anxiety as it was possible, scrunching his teeth.

“ **Be my fucking guest, Princey. Sanders, you go with me. You won’t at least drag me down**.” Anxiety laughed eerily, mocking Roman in his very own way without directly saying anything, picking up all of the pictures and showing them in Deceit’s direction, who simply tucked them away in one of his pockets. “ **Now out, all of you. I expect you ready for whatever possibility back here two days from now on.”**

“Why not start today? Or tomorrow at least?” Roman asked dumbfounded.

“ **It’s none of your fucking business**.” Anxiety spat.

“It’s not a real answer.” Roman demanded.

“ **You don’t just barge in unprepared into the house of a former marine, there are some things that need to be taken care of first, you dumbass.”** Anxiety facepalmed, shaking his head in disapproval, his patience with all of these stupid questions running thin. “ **Now get out before I make you leave myself**.”

\---

”Ssso, where are we going now? Home?” Dmitri asked, turning his voice module off as he went to sit by his friend, running a hand through Virgil’s hair as he tugged the material of his thick hood down.

“You go home, I have an old friend to visit next town.” Virgil sighed, rolling his shoulders and cracking the bones in his neck, feeling the stiffness disappear momentarily.  

“Didn’t you jussst sssay you will take on Pride with Sssandersss in like two daysss? You’ve just sssaid it, literally.” Dmitri chuckled, partly already suspecting the answer his beloved would give him.

“Do you really think I’d let those kids-“

“They are much older than us, Tony.” Deceit mentioned, smirking.

“Those idiots, then, to get in my way?” Virgil corrected himself with a huff, rolling his eyes.

“No, I do not think ssso. Not that I try to defend them, they annoy me asss much asss they annoy you, but what will you sssay to them when they find out? Becaussse they will, it’sss only a matter of time, you know?”

“Look, both you and I know old Jenkins didn’t do shit. It’s Samantha. I’d bet your life on it.” Virgil smiled wickedly, a visible flame of something dark and sinister flickering in his eyes.

“Mine? Why mine? Don’t you go around betting my life on ssshit!” Dmitri smacked Virgil on his thigh jokingly, clearly surprised.

“You do know my life is worth literally nothing to me, I was telling you a compliment! You’re the most precious thing in my life.” Tony just smiled more warmly, looking at Dmitri straight (ha!) in his face.

“Naaaw, c’mere.” Didi just smiled, tugging on Virgil’s jacket to meet him in a passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I happened to translate those particular sentences incorrectly, asked my friends for some help and they assured me that they would work just fine. 
> 
> I just hope they didn't try to just dick with me somehow xD


End file.
